The invention relates to a belay device for a rope, comprising a plate having at least one slot for a loop of the rope to pass through, a retaining element integral to the plate and a carabiner connected to the retaining element by means of a securing part rendering the latter captive with respect to the plate.
Such a belay device is designed to accompany and secure the progression of climbers along a rope, in particular the progression of the leader who is belayed by the second climber in the event of a fall. It can also serve the purpose of belaying the second climber when the leader has reached a secured point. In addition to the functions of belaying the leader or the second climber, the device also enables rappelling ensuring safety of rapelling of the person by enabling him or her to slow down the speed of descent.